


Letting Your Guard Down

by IshipALMOSTeverything (lizzielula05)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Almost Love Confession, Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Freeform, Dancing, Disappointed Jake, Drinking, F/M, Oblivious Amy, Peraltiago, Serious Jake, Short One Shot, Swearing, Teasing, amy santiago - Freeform, jake peralta - Freeform, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzielula05/pseuds/IshipALMOSTeverything
Summary: Season 1 Jake and Amy dance together oneshot.





	Letting Your Guard Down

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching b99 and I am in love with these two, holy shit. Kinda fluffy, but no happy ending.

"It's been a very long week,"

The captain looked around at everyone- they nodded in agreement- before continuing on with his speech, "You've all done very good work, you deserve this... party. I am very proud of all of you," the upper corner of the captain's mouth twitched and he blinked twice, "You'll have to excuse, I'm getting too emotional," Holt sat down, and Jake mouthed "wow" to Amy across the table.

"I know," she mouthed back incredulous. Jake smiled and rubbed his hands over his eyes, "My god, that was the worst week ever," he said stifling a yawn, "On the plus side everyone's so tired they're not even themselves, I could almost believe I'm getting drinks with normal people," Amy frowned, Jake continued, "Like, look: I'm not being obnoxious, you're not being a spaz,"

"I'm not a spaz! If anyone's a spaz it's you, spazzer!"

"Okay, I take it back, you're definitely still a spaz."

"And you're definitely still obnoxious," Amy said, getting up to switch tables.

"Ames," Jake grabbed her hand as she walked away, Amy stopped short, her breath may have hitched, "can we not do this tonight?"

"Do what?" she asked shortly, avoiding his eyes.

"You know what, let's just have a good time for once," Amy ventured a glance at Jake and was met with a surprising amount of sincerity in his eyes

"Okay," she muttered, her voice a pitch higher than usual. She also noticed he still had her hand and pulled it away quickly.

"Okay," Jake agreed, he smiled at her as she sat down again, she returned the smile tentatively. 

"So what's new in the life of Amy?" Jake asked.

She shrugged, "Same as you, work has been so busy I haven't really had time for anything else."

"No chance to let your hair down?"

"No, not really."

"Well let's make tonight your chance," Jake said as the drinks arrived at their table, "To letting your hair down," He said, raising his glass to her's.

She smiled, and suddenly struck with an idea she set her glass down, and deftly undid the bun in her hair. Her black, silky looking hair fell over her shoulders as she ran her fingers through it, she picked up her glass again and clinked her's and Jake's together, "To letting your hair down."

Jake was staring at her openmouthed, "What?" She asked, suddenly worried, "Does my hair look really messy?" She started to get up, presumably to find a mirror when Jake found his voice again,

"No, it's," he cleared his throat, "It looks, really, you look really pretty."

"Oh," she responded, pleased but taken aback, "Thank you."

"No problemo," Jake replied, who was now in the midst of silently loathing himself.

They sat in silence for slightly too long when Amy said, "I should probably go," at just exactly the same time as Jake asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh," they replied in unison, processing each other's words.

Jake was the first to speak, "Yeah, you're right, it's been a long week, everybody's tired,"

"I'd love to dance," Amy cut him off.

Jake looked up at her and there was silence for a beat before he stood up and offered her his hand, "Shall we?"

He pulled her out onto the dance floor just as a slow song began to play. They swayed in time to the music.

"Amy, you're as stiff as a board," Jake muttered into her ear.

She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck, "Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry, just relax."

"You're awfully close to me," she muttered, trying valiantly to keep her voice from wavering.

"That is what people do when they dance," Jake chuckled.

Amy took a deep breath, slowly she let herself relax, it had a long, hard, stressful week. She let the tension ease out of her body as she sunk into Jake's arms. She'd never noticed how strong he felt before.

Jake looked down at Amy, not quite able to believe this was happening. He'd suggested she relax but he didn't think she actually would. But now Amy Santiago's head was practically lying on his chest and more than anything he was gonna try not to fuck this up. He steeled his nerve.

"Amy?" He asked tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to tell you something," He felt his heart rate speed up, and really, really hoped she didn't notice.

"What's that?"

"I, um, I think I,"

"No, what's that noise?" Amy asked, interrupting him, "I think that's my phone, do you mind?"

"No, go ahead," Jake said, silently cursing every deity he could think of.

He let her go and she rifled through her purse to grab her phone, "Shit," she muttered as she saw the caller i.d., "It's Teddy, we were going to go out for dinner tonight, I totally forgot, I have to take this," She said apologetically.

Jake just clenched his jaw and nodded. Disappointment coursing through him bitterly.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Amy was saying, "No I was just getting drinks with friends, Yeah, of course Jake is here, Okay, I'll be right there, I love you."

"Hey," Amy turned to Jake as she shrugged her jacket on, "Sorry about that, I really have to go, what were you gonna tell me?"

"Just that you're a terrible dancer,' He grinned.

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'll see you Monday, Peralta."

"Yeah, I'll see you," Jake said watching Amy's retreating figure, standing alone on the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I've never actually written an F/M fic before. These two are so damn cute they made me ship a straight couple.  
> Please comment if you liked it!  
> Later skaters


End file.
